Furniture construction has been developed in which provision is made for assembly of prefinished panels and shelves to provide finished furniture units of various sizes. However, prior modular cabinets have not always been easily assembled or disassembled, nor does the construction promote the simple selective arrangement or rearrangement of parts of the furniture in different relationships. In addition, the known techniques often use a variety of different fasteners or require a high degree of skill and understanding for successful assembly. Some involve the use of heavy castings or special fittings in addition to the structural members. These fittings add to the complexity and expense of the finished unit. In addition, assembly may involve permanent deformation of the panels and other furniture components so that the unit cannot be disassembled and reassembled. Others may provide only limited opportunity for shelf arrangement or overall size of the finished unit. Many prior cabinets of the type described cannot be completely assembled using only bolts or screws of simple construction. Another problem is that the wall panels add little strength or rigidity to the finished unit and provide little aesthetic appeal. A further problem is that in some prior cabinets several different structural elements such as binders, braces and panels are used to secure the posts together. This adds to the complexity of the finished product.